The Masquerade
by PostBoxRomance
Summary: Spira is rife with Vampires. News reaches the Prince that a Vampire has embraced a human without clearance. A blood hunt is sanctioned. However a potentially disastrous secret is being harbored under the Prince's nose. Rated M for later chapters.


**The Masquerade**

**  
[A/N]**

**This is a crossover between quite a few games so I thought it best just to put it in FFX because that is where the story centers around.**

**_Please Note_**

_This story is based on Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines.  
I have compiled a list of terms as the bottom of this chapter for you to refer back to._

_This fiction contains:  
- Gore  
- Scenes of Peril  
- Sexual Themes  
- Use of Language_

**I do not own ANYTHING aside my imagination**

**Enjoy.**

_**Vampire**_

–_n. 1. A preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse, that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night._

–_2. A corpse, reanimated by an undeparted soul or demon, that periodically leaves the grave and disturbs the living, until it is exhumed and impaled or burned._

**F**ear.

The unexplainable feeling that haunts every human. It fills you with dread, hurtles through your veins, chokes your vocal chords and sucks at your sanity until you're nothing but an empty shell.

Fear is the only thing she felt. Her heart beat raced as she broke in to a run. He gave chase. She was slow. A pathetic, mortal human. She raced around a corner and he tore after her. Like cat and mouse, he'd play with her. Fuck with her mind until she begged him to kill her. He could envision it perfectly in his mind. The soft, creamy skin. Her pulse racing against his icy lips. His hands caressing her delicate body. Playing. Toying. Wanting. He could feel his fangs brushing the skin of her neck, enticing the blood to rise. Her scream of agony as he breaks the skin, her sweet blood filling his mouth. The taste. The ecstasy. It made him want to end all of this now. Take her here on the street. But no. That was too risky. He didn't want to chance exposing his kind.

She careered around another corner and in to a back alley. He emitted a satisfied growl and slowed to a walk. He could hear her heartbeat ringing out in the darkness. He ghosted around the corner. She was facing the brick wall at the end of the ally. Her breath was ragged and she was perspiring heavily.

"Here, Kitty Kitty..." He purred, gliding across the filthy concrete. She gasped and spun around. She backed up against the wall as he closed in on her. "Why so scared, Kitty?" His long fingers reached out to her, grazing over her flushed skin. Her breath came in short ragged bursts as he leaned in, brushing his lips over her jawline.

"No." She whispered, barely audible. It was driving him crazy, the scent of her blood was spilling from her pores. It was intoxicating. A growl began to build in his chest.

"You smell... so good." He breathed against her neck, kissing the pulse in her jugular.

"Who.... who are you?" The girl choked out. A wicked grin played on the young man's lips.

"The question you should be asking, Kitty, is _what_ am I?" He could feel her heart hammering against her ribs. It was screaming out at him to release it from those painful throbs. Electric blue eyes darted up to the woman's face. Her chin was angled up towards the sky, eyes squeezed shut. Pulling his upper lip back to reveal twin pearly white fangs. Lowering his head, he brushed his fangs over the pulse in her neck. Her heart skipped a beat as she gasped.

"Don't fear me, Kitty."

"My name's not Kitty." She growled. "What _are _you?" She began to struggle against his hold. She was a mere human, her efforts were fruitless.

"So you have a name, Kitty?" He ignored the latter question and slid his tongue across the patch that would ultimately be the end of her short life.

"I'm not about to share it with you." Her efforts to free herself didn't let up.

"Such a shame... this pretty face doesn't have a pretty name. What will they write on your grave when they find you?"  
"My... my grave?" Her tone reflected her panic and she put all her weight into trying to push off the man. He'd had enough of playing now. His hunger was too great to be ignored any longer. Baring his fangs once more he uttered:

"Goodbye, my Kitty."

Sharp, murderous fangs penetrated her creamy flesh, drawing a river of warm blood to the surface. It spilled over his tongue and meandered down his throat as she screamed. Her life was slipping away with every breath. Each time he sucked at the wound, she felt her life slip away a little quicker. Her knees buckled, but he kept her standing. She felt like she was at the edge of a cliff, ready to jump. The idea was simple, but the will power to let go would not reach her. Just as she was about to jump, his mouth pulled away and she collapsed to the ground.

"Do you want to live?" He whispered. She groaned and tried to nod her head.

"What was that, Kitty? I can't hear you." He crouched beside her and pushed her brown hair out of her face.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I want to live."

"Good." He made a swift movement with one hand and offered her the wrist of the opposite. "Then drink."

*** * ***

**H**er dainty feet pounded against the marble as she flung her body forward. People jumped out of her path as she hurtled down the long corridor. The words still rang in her ears, echoing off every corner of her mind.

'Problem. A problem.'

A small squeak left her lips as she pushed her body harder. Any further and she would go in to overhaul, she could not afford that. The big oak doors were looming. Desperate, she reached out to them. Her body crashed in to the doors. She huffed as she put all of her weight in to them. Slowly, they creaked open and she fell through. Picking herself up, she flung her hair out of her face and walked forward.

He looked up from his pondering. Black hair fell lazily back in to place as he stood and walked towards her. She bowed in greeting.

"Prince." She said quietly. He nodded curtly and turned back to his throne. "Prince, a problem has arisen."

He turned almost too quickly. His eyes said it all. She sunk back in to the shadows.

"It's the Likida brothers, Prince. We are not sure which, but one has embraced a Kine." The Prince's eyes never left hers. She could see him calculating. He nodded again.

"Leave, Ventrue. Return to your haven, I will contact you in good time."

"Yes, Prince." She turned on her heel and left the way she'd entered.

"Stella." His voice was firm as he called out. He turned and strode quickly along the balcony leading to the lower chambers. A blur of movement and she was by his side.

"Yes, my Lord?" He continued to walk slightly ahead of her, not looking back.

"I have... a proposition for you." He halted and turned. "Should you choose to accept it, I will reward you greatly for your service." His eyes fell on to ocean blue ones. Her blonde hair brushed against the skin of her shoulders as she cocked her head to the right.

"A proposition? What is it of me that you ask?"

His grey eyes flicked to the floor and back to the blue ones of Stella.

"I need you to restore the peace of the Masquerade upon this city. It has been disturbed. Kill anyone who gets in your way, Stella, but do _not_ be seen."

"Who has disrupted the Masquerade, my Lord?" The Prince sighed and turned his back once again. If he were to tell her that her own brothers were involved, she would not accept the proposal. Stella was the only vampire capable of carrying out such a task aside himself, he was not going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Stella, you must understand that this is of great importance. These people must not be allowed to live. It is _essential _that you carry out this task impeccably. It should not matter who you are to dispose of, so long as you do the job thoroughly. Understood?" Stella nodded once. The Prince smiled gently. It was a rare sight to most, but it was not unfamiliar to the blonde female. He took a step forward and ran his long fingers over her silky hair.

"Be safe, Stella."

"Prince?" He smiled again.

"Please, Stella. How many times must I tell you to stop addressing me with all of the formalities?"

"Forgive me, Pr-" The Prince's stern look halted her. "-Noctis."

"Be safe." Noctis repeated, kissing the back of her hand gently. "I await your safe return and hope you find solace in my doing so."

Stella nodded and brushed past Noctis.

"Find peace, Noctis, I will return with haste."

And she was gone.

**********************************************************************************

**Glossary of Terms**

**The Masquerade** - The act of disguising the Vampiric nature so Vampires can walk amongst the Kine.

**Kine **- Humans.

**Fledgeling **- New Vampire.

**Childe **- New Vampire.

**Kindred **- The Vampire race.

**Sect **- A group of Vampires.

**The Beast - **The part of a Vampire that craves blood.

**Carmarilla **- The 'Government' of the Vampires.

**Anarchs **- Vampire Rebels.

**Sabbat **- A sect of brutal Vampires, they'll kill anything in their path, including Kine.

**Kuei-Jin **- Eastern Vampire Sect.

**Brujah** - A Clan of violent Vampires.

**Ventrue **- A Clan of 'Upper Class' Vampires. They cannot drink from the homeless or rats.

**Malkavian **- Mad Vampires, can see in to the future.

**Nosferatu **- Heavily disfigured Vampires, they live underground.

**Gangrel **- These Vampires are more intune with the Beast.

**Toreador **- Artistic Vampires. They are more in touch with their human side.

**Tremere - **Vampire 'Warlocks'. They study Arcane magic.

**Gehenna **- The end of the world


End file.
